


The Depths

by XxVapor8xX



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthur is like a brother, F/M, I guessed where Arthur lives, Mera is your half sister, Nereus is a bad dad, Orm is nice?, Orm still dislikes Arthur, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxVapor8xX/pseuds/XxVapor8xX
Summary: To the kingdom of Atlantis, Arthur Curry was the only half-breed in existence. They were wrong. King Nereus was the father of not only Princess Mera, but also a half-breed daughter. Y/N and Arthur are neighbours, and best friends. Together, they hope to find out about their missing parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just watched Aquaman and Orm is amazing. this is my first reader insert story, I'm open to criticism! Enjoy!

To the kingdom of Atlantis, Arthur Curry was the only half-breed in existence. Little did they know that King Nereus, leader of the Xebel Tribe, went missing not long after his wife gave birth to Princess Mera. My mother found Nereus on her dock, severely injured, she dragged him from the dock into her home, for my mother was not the type of woman to leave someone to die, especially on her own dock. When the king awoke, we was confused, and quite angry. My mother, however, was not frightened of this mysterious ocean man whatsoever. “I found you on the shore” my mother explained to him, the man just stared at my mother with dead eyes. 

For the next few days, my mother tried to nurse him back to health. “Thank you for saving my life” Nereus said, after 2 weeks of rehabilitation, “What’s your name sweetheart?” my mom asked. To that, the king smiled, “My name is Nereus, King of the Xebel Tribe. What may I call you?” my mother grinned. “My name is Jayna Rinko your highness!” she beamed. Weeks passed, and they bonded. Nereus would leave every now and then to make sure his wife and child were well. He told his family that he had to settle a diplomatic issue with the Brine. After 3 months of seeing each other, my mother discovered she was pregnant. When she told Nereus, he was surprised. He stayed for as long as he could before he had to return to his ‘royal duties’. The first and last time I saw my father, was the day I was born. He made that clear to my mother. “Jayna, my love. You know that I can’t stay here. I have to return to Atlantis.” Just like any loving woman, she understood. “I will come back for you, love” he whispered to her. “I know you will, darling” 

When I was four years old mom and I moved to Cape May in New Jersey. Just like before, we lived on the shore, next to a lighthouse. As we were unpacking our things, my four-year-old self stumbled upon what looked like a big fork. “Mommy why do you have a fork bigger than you?” My mom smiled, but her eyes looked sad. “Awh, babygirl you’re so cute. Your daddy gave that Trident to you the day you were born. When you get older, I’ll show it to you.” Woah, my dad plays with big forks! I used to think that was awesome. After unpacking nearly everything, mom and I decided to order a pizza when we heard a knock at the door. There was a man wearing a fisherman's hat and a young boy who looked around seven or eight. “Hi neighbours! I’m Tom Curry, and this is my son Arthur.” The little boy waved from behind his father. “Hello! Nice to meet you Tom. My name is Jayna, come in please!” 

Thomas and his son walked into our home, only then did we notice that they brought us a gift. It was a fish, and a bottle of wine. “Arthur, this is my daughter, Y/N. She can take you to her room, and you two can play.” my mom said. Arthur waved at me, and I smiled. “This way!” I said. Our parents ended up finishing that bottle, and three others that Tom got from his house. Meanwhile, Arthur and I were playing with some toys that Arthur brought with him. We both stayed up way past our bedtimes. That was the night that I knew that Arthur Curry and me were going to be friends for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, is going to be a little hectic, but I promise it’s ok? At the start of the chapter reader will be 6 (That’s when you go into first grade in Canada) and Arthur will be 10 (7th grade in Canada) Once again sorry for the short chapters, school is really time consuming.

On the first day of school in grade one, I was really nervous, all the new faces, all the new places. My teacher’s name was Ms. Cho, she was a really nice lady, but not many of my classmates were nice to me. Some of the boys in my class used to approach me and call me names, one even hit me. After that, I had enough, I told Arthur as soon as I got back home, that the boys in my class were calling me names. He didn’t like the sound of that. The next day, none of the boys spoke to me, I saw that the boy who hit me, Damien, he had a black eye. I wonder where that could have came from? I remember thinking, Arthur, I grinned. It felt really good when someone had my back. When second grade came around, Arthur made sure that no one ever hurt or bullied me, and the fact that he was in grade five also made him really scary to all my potential bullies. After that, everyone realized Arthur was like an older brother to me, and started to treat me a lot better. No more bullies. But Arthur’s over protectiveness meant that all the boys who had liked me, decided to stay away, just to prevent getting a black eye, like Damien had all those years ago.

After school one day, when I was in the 6th grade, my mom and I decided to go to the beach. It seemed that ever since we moved to Cape May, I had enjoyed being close to water a lot more. While my mom was reading a book, I was looking for seashells, I found a little bottle with what looked like gems inside. I couldn’t get it see through the dirty water in the bottle, it was really frustrating. I kept thinking, I wish I could get rid of the water. Suddenly it happened. The water from the bottle was now floating in front of me. But the cap on the bottle hadn’t been removed. “Whoa” I said, amazed at what had just happened. “What you got there (Y/N)? Whoa! Are those tiny diamonds? Where’d you get that?!” While I had been trying to get the water out of the bottle, Arthur had walked up behind me. “I- I don’t know what it is, I just found it on the shore, it was filled with muddy water b-but then it wasn’t? I know I sound crazy” Then Arthur gave me a look that made me believe I was crazy. “You’re telling me the water drained out by itself. They’re no cracks on the bottle though?” “I know” I thought aloud. Then it hit me, what if I had been the one to remove the water from the impossible bottle? Fill up the bottle with water I commanded at nothing in particular. Water from the shore slithered towards Arthur and I. “(Y/N) are you doing that?” Arthur asked, he sounded intimidated. “I think it is.” Tickle Arthur’s feet. The water rushed toward Arthur’s feet and he started squealing. “(Y/N) stop! This isn’t funny!” By that point Arthur was laughing hysterically. Stop tickling him I ordered the water. It fell, getting Arthur’s new sandals soaking wet. “Sorry man, this is all new to me. You’re officially my test subject” I got up and ran all the way back to my house, with Arthur yelling at me all the way back


End file.
